Love is Timeless
by Bookatopia1227
Summary: Beatrice Edith Prior was born in 1908. She would grow up and have a family of her own. On a cold winter in 1932, Beatrice's life would change forever. In that moment, something amazing had happened. It's effects were almost magical. Beatrice Prior will be immune to time, she will never age another day. The world has changed in a decade, she hasn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On December 31, 2012, in the city of Chicago, a train was finally heading off to a stop. As many passengers were getting off, one of them was a woman.

She was 5'4 ft, looked around 24 years old, had long blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, and was wearing a navy blue coat, jeans, black boots, and was carrying her purse.

The woman got off and exited the train station. She was walking to her building and after a short elevator ride, she was finally at her apartment.

Her home, her secret.

" Penny, I'm home", she said.

After a few short moments, a little cocker spaniel had came and greet her owner.

" Hi Penny, I miss you too. Just let get some light in here", she said and walk over to the windows.

She opened the curtains to brighten up the room. The light poured in the living room and revealed the strange objects there.

Her old typewriter.

Her paintings from her hippie days.

Her black and white photo of her daughter's birth.

She came to sit down on the couch with her dog, Penny.

" Think about it Penny, in just a couple of months, we will be on our way to Milwaukee. Fun fact, your great grandmother, Lucy, was born from there. My mom too but not at the same time of-course. Soon, you will feel just like a new puppy", she laughed.

In a couple of months, she and Penny would move and leave Chicago. She would start her new life as Beth Pierson and Tris Wright would disappear forever.

However, the woman's birth name is Beatrice Prior and this wasn't her first life.

 _ **Flashback (100 years ago)**_

Beatrice Edith Prior was born on March 23, 1908 in Chicago, Illinois. Daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior and sister to Caleb Prior.

Ever since she was young, she was unlike all the other girls as she loved to read books, played outside and dreamed of adventure like she read in her stories and from the paper.

When she was a kid, girls her age would tease her cause she didn't like to play with dolls and was not always perfect when it came to manners and being a proper young lady. She cried that she wasn't like all the other girls but as time grow on, she had learn to accept the way she was and didn't care what everyone thought of her.

A lesson she carries on to this day.

As puberty hit and when she was sixteen, she became a beautiful woman that her former bullies would grow jealous of and men soon adore of her. However, Beatrice would all turn them away their proposals. She should have been married by the age of eighteen but instead, she wants to read books and still lived near her parents.

Her mother and father had tried to set her up with their friends' sons, her father's young co-workers, and even her brother's friends. They told her many times that she should find love, get married and have their grandkids. That would always leave her and her mother arguing. It's not like didn't want to find love, it's just she wants to be independent and didn't like the other boys. They were either rude or judge her or were just boring.

On November 19, 1928, her brother Caleb and his wife, Susan Black, had died in a car crash on their way to visit Chicago and their family. Before the crash, they had sent her a letter that they were having a baby. Caleb was her best friend and he was gone. Just like that. The worst part that he was filling their parnets's wishes and she thought she was being selfish. As she was now the only child left, she decided it was time to at least fulfill their wishes before they were gone too.

On February 25, 1929, she meet Albert (Al) Mason, a young business man around her age and was a son from a very wealthy family. After six months, they got married. Everyone was happy again. Everyone but Beatrice. There was nothing wrong with Al. He was nice, a gentleman even, but it wasn't love.

After a year, on July 13, 1930, she gave birth to Raven Natalie Mason. Raven had became her light of her life.

Her precious daughter.

Her little Raven.

On December 21, 1932, she and Al had driving to visit her parents's cabin for the holidays. Where their family and two year old daughter Raven was waiting up for them. It was dark and hard to see through the coming snow. The road was bumpy and they were only three miles from the nearest town. Suddenly, they were heading towards a curve and it was too late to hit the breaks and they crashed.

With the car spinning and turning, Al had crash into the car door and was out of the moving vehicle, leaving Beatrice stuck on her seat. the car had kept spinning until it landed in freezing cold water of a small pond. As it hit the water, Beatrice had hit her head and landed in the pond.

She went unconscious and was unable to wake up, get her seatbelt unfasten, and get out of the car and water. Her lungs were cut off oxygen and filled water. Her core temperature was down to 87 degrees. Within ten minute, Beatrice's heart stopped beating and she died.

Suddenly, a bolt of electricity from the vehicle had spark and landed on Beatrice's body. Starting up her heart again. Her eyes went wide open and hold her last gasp of air left. She got her seatbelt undone and climb her way to the broken window out of the car. Finally, she went out of the water and catches her breath for the first time in ten minutes. She got out of pond and was choking out all the water from her body. She landed on the grass and dirt and just lay there breathing. The bolt of electricity had given her not just a second chance to live, but a curse.

She didn't know it then, but she, Beatrice Prior, will walk on this planet to the end of time. She will never age another day.

After a couple of hours, the police came took Beatrice to the hospital. The next morning, she found out that Al had died while she was very lucky to survive. She did mourned and even though she didn't love him, he could have been a great friend in another world.

As years passed, she didn't try to find love and remarried and was so focus on her daughter. After Al's death, she had inherited his money and used it for her and her daughter.

However, as Raven grow up, Beatrice still beautiful as a twenty-four woman. When Raven was around ten years old, the teachers and parents would look at her as she looked like she had Raven at fourteen or was a nanny. When Beatrice was one day shopping, she was hit on and asked out by a man who was ten years younger. She was flattered but she said no as the man apologized, saying she didn't look a day over 23. She thought her unchanging appearance was caused maybe a healthy diet, exercise, new facial products, or just good luck.

As Beatrice had turned 40 and was celebrating her birthday with eighteen year old Raven in the city, they ran into one of her mother's friends, Zoe Meyers.

"Beatrice?", Zoe said as she looked at her and her daughter.

"Mrs. Meyers, Hello.", she said at the old woman.

"Heavens, you haven't changed a bit. You looked so much like your mother."

"Thank you Mrs. Meyer, that's very kind of you.", she responded as she was nervous.

"Raven, you're all grown up.", Zoe saaid.

Raven smiled,"I keep telling my mother that but she doesn't believe me.".

"I'm sorry but we really need to be going. Nice seeing you...", Beatrice said as she tried to walk away.

Zoe interrupted,"But you...you look like sisters".

Beatrice faked a laugh,"Thanks but...".

"How is that possible", she said with a concerned face.

That was when Beatrice had finally start to be worried.

"Uh...a new face cream from...Paris. You should try it. Gotta go", she murmured and pulled her daughter away in panic.

After a block later, Raven finally stop and spoke," Mom! What's wrong? Last time I checked, there is no face cream. Are you alright?".

" I'm fine honey. Let's forget this ever happened okay.", she lied.

Raven had dropped the questions a week later but Beatrice had only start to.

3 months later, action was required when Raven had moved out of the house and Beatrice moved into the suburbs outside of the city. One day while having a minor car engine failure, a police officer had came to inspect and pull her over. He asked for a driver license and was shocked.

"Miss, it says here that you were born on March 23, 1908", he said.

" Yes, so what's the problem officer.", she responded nicely.

"That would make you about forty years old", he said as he didn't believe her.

"Well, yes.", she told him.

"Miss, I'm going to hold on to this. When you come back to the station to get this, please bring your actual birth certificate.", he stated.

"Um... of-course. Is tomorrow okay?", she asked him.

"Sure", he replied and finished his report.

After an hour later, she went back home and started packing everything. Leaving the next day. There was a search for her but they never found her.

She moved back to Chicago and keep herself under the radar. She got a job as a librarian at a medical school. There, she did everything she could to study her condition. She looked everywhere for a gray hair on her scalp, a wrinkle on her body, anything to prove she was ageing. She checked every night, week, month, and no results. She looked up every disease in the book and no luck. Finally, after intense study, she had to accept the fact that there was no possible explanation for her condition.

One rainy night on October 17, 1948 at 7:57 PM, she was closing up the library when she was approached by two men.

"Excuse me, Ms. Beatrice Prior?", one of them asked firmly.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person", she faked smiled and tried to walk away to her car.

"We're from the Federal Bureau of Investigation, Ms. Prior. We would like to ask you a few questions.", the other one said.

"But I did nothing wrong..."

"There were no records on your residence. Nothing to worry about, we are just going to run a few test on you", they said as they pulled her into a car and dragged her.

She tried to fight back and run, but it was no use. They pulled her to the backseat and drove off to the nearest airport. After 20 minutes, they arrived and while the two men left to check on the plane, Beatrice was trying to find anyway out.

She needed to get out before these people take her away and lock her up. She tried the doors but they were locked, break the windows but they were too hard. She tried everything until she realized that since this was an old model, the seat on the back was connected to the trunk.

So she pulled and tugged at the seat and finally, it ripped off and climbed in the trunk. She pickpocketed the lock and open the trunk silently. She got out in the pouring rain and when she took off her heels, she ran.

She ran as fast as she could and none of the men notice she was gone. Even though her feet were hurting from the rocky road and mud, she ran nearly 5 miles until she was back to the street where she was at. She started her car and raced back to her apartment.

After taking a shower and changed, she begin packing her bags and was trying get out of Chicago. This was the moment that she feared for the past couple years. She was so close on being taken away and she couldn't stay any minute longer. When all of her stuff was in the car, she grabbed the key and before leaving, she saw the picture of her and Raven. After a minute, she grabbed the photo and left. She was about to leave Chicago when she needed to make a stop. After 10 minutes, she was at the house and knocked on the front door. After a few seconds, the door had opened.

"Mom? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?", Raven smiled.

It was around ten and looked she was ready to go to bed. Her blonde hair was up to a bun and wearing a robe with a nightgown.

"Honey", she said."We don't have much time. I need to talk to you and it couldn't wait."

"Mom, what's wrong? You're scaring me. What happened? ", Raven said as she let her inside.

"Sit down, we don't have much time so whatever I say cannot leave this room. Understand", she said.

For an entire hour, she told her everything. From her condition to the men that almost took her away. Raven sat there and understood. She was willing to do anything just to protect her and her mother. Beatrice told her that she it wasn't safe here and she needed to go as far away as she could.

"If anyone contacts you, tell them I went on vacation in Europe. I had an amazing time that I didn't back. The next time we see each, I'll have a new identity. You just have to introduce me as your friend."

"Mom, please don't do this. Anything but please, don't leave. You're all I have left.", her daughter spoke as her eyes were filling with tears.

"I hate this as much as you do, but it's only way."

"Please don't leave", she said and hugged her.

Beatrice had hold her as she cried. Soon later, she pulled away and faced her.

"Listen to me, I know that this hard on you but if I don't, they could get you too. Here.", she said as she took her former wedding ring off. Al gave it to her when she proposed. It was beautiful but it never felt right. She took it off and said it into her daughter's finger.

"I will always be your mother, and you will always be my daughter".

After a few minutes, Beatrice had left and was on the road to nowhere as she could.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

To protect her and Raven, Beatrice would have to move and keep going. She would change her name, place, and appearance per decade. Most importantly, she could never tell another living soul about the truth. Not even her friends and family as they all died of old age except Raven.

In a few months, Tris would disappear as Beth would move to Milwaukee, Wisconsin. She would kept her vow for the past sixty years.

 ***********To Be Continue************

 **Hey readers, happy holidays and thank you for read chapter 1 of Love is Timeless. I have written only written one story, which is Let Light Guide You Home for the Lunar Chronicles. You should check it out if you love the series. For this story, I want to give a shot for romance and is based on my favorite movies. I don't own the Divergent Series nor Age of Adaline. All go to their rightful owner. I will be posting every two weeks so until then, Ill see you next time with a new chapter.**

 **XOXO**

 **-Bookatopia1227**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At 6:47 PM, she woke up from her nap as she heard the sound of ringing nearby. Realizing that was her phone, she sat up and searched for her phone. She then remembered that she left her phone in her purse, which was across the other side of the room to the door. As much as she wants to get back to nap, she got up and walked to hanger near the door and grabbed her phone from her purse. She answered her phone already knowing who was on the other side of this call.

"Hi, Tori", she yawned as she was still sleepy.

"There you are. I've been calling you for ten minutes. Where are you?", she asked. "Did you take a nap before the party?"

"Maybe. I just want to get a couple moments of peace before being drifted away to some boring New Year's Eve party which you forced me to go in the first place"

"Come on. This gig is huge for me and I could use the support. Well...that and you're really the only person I knew who's in town and has no plans.", she says.

"First of all, there is nothing wrong by wanting to spend New Year's Eve staying at home and drinking what's left from the liquor cabinet. It may seem sad but it's called the holidays for a reason", Tris exclaims.

"As much as I agree with you a hundred percent, it's about time we had a girl's night out. It's been years and I don't think I can handle being in a room alone with boring accountants and men with suits"

"Funny. Whenever we go out, you always ditch me whenever someone buys you a drink."

"Are you still mad from that St. Patrick's party from what...twenty years ago?"

"Twenty-two and I still remember it as it was yesterday. One minute, this guy was buying you a margarita. Next thing I knew, you were gone and I had to walk five miles home. _In the rain!_ "

"I promise. Just you, me, and a bunch of free booze.", she laughed and soon, Tris did too.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that the hotel called and are sending a car and an escort so you don't have to worry about..."

"Okay then. I'll be there around eight."

"I know you will. I may be blind, Susan, but that doesn't mean that I know you're not in the same room as me.", she said and hung up on the phone.

 _ **Flashback (June 8, 1987**_ )

Ever since that night from 1949, Beatrice had cut off all connections to her life. She had to change her identity every couple years and repeat. Sometimes, she breaks her vow to get too attached to anyone and had made friends. She had met so many people that came from all walks of life. Eventually, she would be forced to leave them and never contact them again. However, Tori Wu was the exception. Well... sort of.

She had met Tori when she'd move to San Francisco in 1987 after a messy fallout with her previous life. She had just changed her name after her dear sister-in-law that passed away in honor of her memory. She had been working as waitress for a lounge club. Even though she had lots of money, she didn't want to waste it and cause suspicion. She had been working there for a month and that's where she'd met her.

Tori Wu was young woman who dreamed on being a great musician and pianist. She had moved to San Francisco on a student visa and even though it wasn't her idea of performing in a lounge, she needed the work. These days, work was very hard to find especially when she was born blind. But despite not being able to see, she played the piano beatifically and wasn't like any musician she'd ever met. It was one of the things she'd looked forward going to when she was going to her shift. During the first two years of knowing each other, they were only acquaintances and co-workers. Eventually, they started to hang out and became close friends.

Since she knows that Tori can't see her or the fact that she can't age, it was easy to lie that she was the same age as her. There isn't a day that goes by that she doesn't feel guilty about lying to Tori. There have been so many times where she wanted to tell her but it would only put her in danger. Tori was the person besides her daughter that she can act her real age. The real Beatrice and not Susan Black, her alias. Even though when she had to leave San Francisco, she still remained contact to Tori and would hang out whenever they run in to each other.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

She checked the time again, which was now 6:49 PM, and headed to her bedroom. She went into the closet and was searching for anything to wear. She heard a bark from room and saw Penny. "What's wrong?", she said as she was picking through the many clothes she had kept throughout the years.

"Let me guess, you want to come with me tonight.", she said. In response, the dog barked, meaning yes.

"Sorry, sweetheart.", she said. "I'm just going out for the night and since we're leaving in March, I might as well enjoy my last New Year's Eve in Chicago. I promise we'll spent tomorrow together and also, Raven's flight will be arriving in two days."

Penny barked again with joy and rushed to the bed. After a few minutes, she finally picked out a long black dress with long sleeves. It showed off her curves and she had been meaning to wear this dress for a long time.

Beatrice wasn't always a big fan of parties. She has been dragged to many parties throughout the years and were mostly business parties that her parents bring her to, and only to find out that they were to introduce her to potential husbands. However, this was different and she couldn't remember the last time she had fun.

As she finished her makeup, she checked the time and it was time to go. "Okay, Penny.", she said as she was putting on her coat. "I'll be home around one. Also, try not to sneak out again. You're not as young as you used to be."

She grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. As she locked the door behind her, she walked down the hallway and climbed down the flight of stairs. She was finally outside and walked her way through the cold streets of Chicago. It was times like these where she does feel like a ghost and perhaps, she is. She could see people walking past her and the cars and taxis moving around the streets. She had always be curious about people in general and had always wonder about the people around her. She could tell the difference between everybody and where they're heading for New Year's Eve. She could see those that were like her and heading off to some party and those that were heading home to their families. To her, New Year's Eve still feels like the night that anything can happen.

She calls for a taxi and gave the driver the address of the hotel where the party was held at. Couple minutes later, she paid the driver and stepped inside the Ornate Point Hotel. It was one of the hotels in Chicago and still remains one of best 5-star hotels in the world. Its doors opened in 1926 and only then where the rich and wealthy could afford to stay. She'd know because...well, she was there.

 _ **Flashback (December 18, 1926)**_

Her father's company had invested in the Ornate Point Hotel and since construction finished, they were all invited to attend its grand opening. It was the biggest social event in all of Chicago. All week, Beatrice had been dreading for this party. She'd overheard her mother and her friends at afternoon tea and that the party was a perfect opportunity to find her a husband. Majority of the girls of her age are already getting married and she would rather die than enter a loveless marriage. She did everything she could to get out of it including but failed.

It was 8:30 and the party was in full swing with people dancing to the Charleston, the band playing in the background, and clouds of smoke in the corner of the ballroom. If it wasn't for the fact that her mother was trying to set her up, this party was probably the most amazing event she'd ever been to. She'd notice the attention she was getting as she was wearing the black dress that showed off her arms and ankles. It had only been an hour and she'd already rejected five different men. Finally, her parents introduce her and Caleb to Robert and Susan Black, who were the children of a good friend of his. She already knew of their plan for at least one of them to get close with the Black siblings.

For the next hour, she and Robert were alone and it was awkward. He was nice but they just had nothing in common. He was just a man who wanted to settle but she wanted so much more. Can't anyone just accept the fact that maybe she just wants to be single and enjoy one night without someone trying to set her up with a husband! They rejoined with their families and saw Caleb and Susan were really hitting it off. She could see in her brother's eyes that he was in love with her and saw the same thing in Susan too. One year later, they were married and Beatrice hoped that maybe one day, she would love someone as those two.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

She walks towards the lobby and while she was expecting this to be another lame party, she didn't know that less in thirty minutes, she would finally find someone who would love her as she would too.

 ******To Be Continue******

 **Author's Note**

 _ **I know that I'm late and this chapter is very short. However, it's better than nothing. I'm writing this chapter on the last of summer and starting tomorrow, I'll be the new kid to a school that I just transferred to. I'm scared but decided to use my last day of freedom to finally upload this chapter to you guys. I'll see you soon with a new chapter.**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **-Bookatopia1227**_


	3. UpdateAgain

_**Update... Again**_

 _ **Hello readers,**_

 _ **The last couple months have been stressful for me as I've started a new school. My workload had doubled than what I've been used to. I've also developed a writer's block and have been having a hard time to get inspired to write again. Up and until today, I've haven't had time to write on my computer. There's not a day that goes by that I just want to drop everything to just update a chapter for you guys.**_

 _ **When I started writing fanfics, I wanted to share my ideas with the stories that meant so much to me. The stories that I grew up reading when I went through bullying in school and my state of depression four years ago. I'm going to continue writing for you guy but I want to go through the stories I feel confident to continue.**_

 _ **On June 1, I'll be deleting Let Light Guide You Home. Anyone who wants to continue this story and/or write their own version of this story, go for it. I know it's my first story I decided to write, but I can't see myself to continue. As for my other stories, I'll be still updating The Worst and Longest Love Story Ever. However, I decided to rewrite Trip of a Lifetime and Love is Timeless. I may have my struggles writing it but it's one I feel confident to share and there have been a few mistakes I've made when I first wrote them.**_

 _ **Also, while I have been on my hiatus, I've also come up with not one but three stories that I want to write and post. I don't know if I will go through with writing them but I've been thinking about them for the last few months. I won't tell you the entire plot and what books they are set in, but I'll give up a couple of hints on their genre and the general idea of these fanfics.**_

 _ **1\. A spinoff from a book series that will follow a whole new cast of characters and how their stories intertwine with the characters you know and love.**_

 _ **2\. Urban Fantasy AU that combines the world of science and fantasy together and a series of adventures.**_

 _ **3\. Drama/Mystery AU with a town full of secrets, a big mystery to uncover, and has the drama and mysteries of Riverdale and the thriller and romance of PLL.**_

 _ **What do you think of them? Which story do you think I should go through?**_

 _ **I hope you guys can still accept my decision. I hope I'll see you guys soon with a new update.**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **-Bookatopia1227**_


End file.
